cerescelestiallegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiso Mikagi
Shiso Mikagi (lit. Founder Mikagi) is the founder of the Mikage family, and the husband of a heavenly angel named Ceres. Due to his unintended corruption at Ceres' hands and his following actions which haes ruined many innocents, even those of his own family, in both the first and second life, he could be considered the tragic main antagonist of the series. Ceres married Mikagi learning to love him, despite her mission to collect "seeds" from men. Despite that, they lived happily with three children. Until one day, Mikagi became mad with power and killed their first child, which caused Ceres to be enraged. Eventually, she killed him and ran away when her child on a rainy day under a tree. Story Tragic Past Shiso was once a kind-hearted man who was a simple villager leading an ordinary life until running into Ceres. He saves the celestial maiden from being eaten by a shark while she had been bathing. Shiso had found her hagaromo before saving her and returns the garment so she would have something to cover up her nudity. He takes her back to his village where the villagers all praise her as a maiden of God. Shiso notes how lonely she appears and tries to comfort her since he can tell that despite her beauty and maturity, she questions her existence. He would often bring her flowers to cheer her up and finally makes two earrings shaped as her hagaromo symbol in a way of asking her hand in marriage. Shiso loved Ceres with his whole being and did everything in his power to protect her. They soon became intimate and Ceres bore him three children- two daughters and a son. One day, while the family went for a walk, bandits attacked them and Shiso was quickly beaten down and Ceres was forced into once again using her powers to save them. Shiso was ashamed at his inability to protect his family, so Ceres gift him with a small portion of her power. The results prove disastrous, as the celestial power warps Shiso into a deranged, heartless, tyrannical and bloodthirsty psychopath since humans could not handle the heavenly power (in moments of despair without losing their sanity). After gaining the powers he quickly goes to murder the bandits, lead aggressive followers on a malicious rampage to attack other tribes and starts slaughtering humans for his own amusement, claiming that it is all for Ceres' protection, developing a depraved view of his devotion to her. He quickly develops a horrific, paranoid and psychotic mania with Ceres that dwells on his need for her to stay by his side and to keep her under his possession. Ceres often pleads for him to return to his kind nature, but he angrily ignores her wishes. Ceres soon begins to die without the full power of her hagaromo and finally begs him to return the garment so she could return to Heaven or else face death. Her wish to return to Heaven angers Shiso so greatly that he rapes Ceres and tells her that as long as he is alive she shall never leave him. After raping her, him and some of the other villagers sneakily toss the hagaromo into the ocean. Ceres regrets her decision and quickly takes her children away to escape from their father for their own safety. Shiso catches them in their escape and kills the oldest daughter who begs for him to return to the hagaromo to save Ceres. After seeing her child murdered, Ceres angered beyond control uses all of her powers to tear Shiso apart- the scars are still present in future times as seen on Aki Mikage's newly scarred body. Personality and Traits Shiso was once a kind-hearted man, and after meeting Ceres, grew to love her immensely, proven himself loving husband and father to their children. However, this immense love for her also gives way to an equally massive fear of losing her that he had barely been able to hold back and not lose his sanity. When he beat down by bandits and saved by Ceres, his self-esteem took a huge blow, and when given some of Ceres' power, his personality took a severe turn for the worse. The power, combined with his massive fear of losing her, brought out Shiso's more destructive emotions as he descended into madness. He became bloodthirsty and power-hungry, as he quickly went to slaughter the bandits that attacked him and then, with a group of aggressive followers, began to conquer and terrorize other tribes, slaughtering countless innocents for his own savage pleasure, claiming that it is all to keep Ceres safe, a depraved view of his devotion to her. His love for here quickly devolves into a horrific and psychotic mania that dwells on his need for her to stay by his side and to keep her under his possession and control to the point where not only Ceres' pleads for him to return to his kind nature fell on deafened ears and were met with violent responses, but when Ceres soon begins to die without the full power of her hagaromo and finally begs him to return the garment so or else face death, immediately believes that it was her wish to return to Heaven and leave him angers Shiso so greatly that he rapes Ceres and tells her that as long as he is alive she shall never leave him, then he and some of the other villagers sneakily toss the hagaromo into the ocean. He even became willing to murder his own children if it meant that Ceres would belong to him alone when he kills his firstborn without remorse when she tried to explain how Ceres will die without the hagaromo. After being reborn in Aki Mikage, his murderous nature was shown to have mostly been intact, as he quickly crushed the face of a dying Grandpa Mikage, while demanding Ceres, "His woman". He is also calculating and willing to resort to any means. Appearances As the Progenitor * Relic of the Mikage * The Return of the First * Another Ceres * Bewitching Affection * Chidori's Confession * Toya's Death (vision) * The Ancient Tennyo * Song of Redemption True form * The Ancient Tennyo (flashbacks) * Mikagi Reborn * Denouement Legacy Through Shiso perished, his foul tyrannical legacy did not, as it was his corruption that fueled the majority of the Mikage family's sociopathic mania for power and perfection and committed numerous follies, which as Ceres claim, destroyed countless innocents for over 5000 years. Also, despite vowing to protect her, it was ultimately his own depraved actions and folly, most prominent being tossing the hagoromo into the ocean, that brought about Ceres' death, being unable to understand how Ceres needs the mana to live due to being blinded by his own megalomania. However after the final battle, which Aki Mikage sacrificed himself to destroy him once again, it appears that he was no longer under the poisonous influence of the heavenly power, and went to heaven with Ceres after admitting that he loved her so much that he became afraid of losing her to the point of self-destructive phobia, which implies that the power may have escalated his fear to the point where it ravaged his mind and drove him insane as a result. But thanks to the efforts of Aya Mikage and Toya, the mana was returned, the Mikage clan was cleansed of their sins and Shiso's psychotic influence and it now has a chance for a redeemed future, with Aya and Toya's children. Trivia *Shiso bears a resemblance to Tomo from Fushigi Yuugi, another series that was created by Yuu Watase. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters